


Mary on A Cross

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, F/M, Girl Penis, Humiliation, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Hilbert's mom Touko couldn't be prouder of her son, but she never gets to see him anymore. When finally he visits with his new girlfriend Shanutal in tow, though, things take a dark turn as Touko learns the nature of their relationship--where Hilbert is the submissive 'Hilda'--and gets pulled into it too.
Relationships: Hilbert/Mom, Shauntal/Mom, Shikimi | Shauntal/Touya | Hilbert
Kudos: 20





	Mary on A Cross

“Well I'm glad my champion son still remembers how to get back home to mom.” Touko teased as she opened the door, pulling Hilbert into a big, burdensome hug in the process, and he did nothing to fight it, grunting as his mother squeezed tight and held onto him like he'd fly off otherwise. He missed the familiar squeeze, the pressing and familiar affections of his mom pressing in tight against him.

“I know, I know. Sorry, mom.” Hilbert groaned, smiling bright as his mom pulled back from him. “But it's nice to see you in person again. You look good.” Life as champion of Unova was a busy one, and he didn't often have much time for a lot of the things he used to, which unfortunately included visits home to mom. Touko had been left alone, unbelievably proud of her son for how far he had come, and Hilbert wished he could visit more, but he was often in other regions or on trips and couldn't find the time in and around his domestic duties.

In the year and change since she last saw him--which had included multiple major family holidays where he was pulled off to ceremonies in Sinnoh every damn time--Hilbert had changed, and Touko took all that in now. He was still her boy in all the ways that counted, but he stood differently, something that Touko couldn't quite put her finger on. Adding to it was his much longer hair, which looked like it hadn't been cut since he'd left home, worn loose down his shoulders. It was fine though; he was on his own, he could make his own decisions.

No, the real surprise for Touko was the woman standing behind her son. "And you must be Shauntal," she said, extending a hand toward the other person by her doorstep. She was most interested in being able to finally meet her son's girlfriend, a woman who late into her twenties was still in Touko's mind older than was appropriate, but she was going to be nice. Even if the woman looked like an odd one in her dark clothes and their strange cat motif. "I'm Touko."

"It is nice to finally meet you," Shauntal said, respectful as she shook Touko's hand. "Hilbert has told me a lot about you, it's nice to finally see you in person." She seemed polite enough; Touko wasn't yet sure of much at all, but she felt immediately more receptive to Shauntal given that response, as she invited them in.

Dinner was on the stove, and while they talked until it was done, Touko got to catch up with her son and got to know his new girlfriend. It all felt so nice, and Touko easily settled into a conversational groove she hadn't been expecting. It snuck up on her, and she found herself getting more comfortable with even Shauntal's presence, getting snug and loose, maybe to loose and too snug.

It helped that nobody was up to anything untoward. No weird grabs or kisses or fondlings that made things awkward, no kisses. Just a welcome and slow softness that they were able to settle comfortably into, feeling confident in themselves and not coming off as inappropriate around his mother. It was all the more frustrating, as Touko sat there finding nothing she could complain about Shauntal over. It was too normal, too regular. Nobody did anything untoward, and Touko was left to fall slowly into the worry that she had unfairly thought less of her son's girlfriend than she should have.

By the time dinner was ready, Touko put out of mind the thought of being wrong and just did her best to focus instead on having a nice time, leaving any thoughts for how she may have been wrong for some other time. She served up dinner and took her familiar place at the dinner table. It was a small round table; it had always been just her and Hilbert, so the table was small, making for an intimate dining experience as Shauntal sat across from Touko, while Hilbert sat at the space between his mom and his girlfriend, able to talk to both with little more than a turn of his head while he ate.

Just as Touko got perhaps as comfortable in this as she could be, something threw her for a loop. She noticed a shifting of Shauntal's arm and at first thought it was nothing; Touko was just being worried for nothing. But then she noticed it again. And again. Her eyes drifted, and she noticed the way Hilbert had gone silent, head down low, enjoying his meal and doing his best not to worry too much about it. Her eyes widened, Touko slowly bringing her gaze toward Shauntal, only to see the bespectacled Elite smiling at her, a look of defiance and confidence that made her tremble in surprise. It wasn't something that Touko felt prepared to face, and only became more intense as a thud rang out under the table, the sound of a shoe clattering to the floor.

Challenging Touko to do something bout it, Shauntal pushed her foot between the brunette's legs and began to press, grinding it in there as sat with startling confidence, otherwise undisturbed and straight-faced as could be. "The food is lovely," she said, but the meal she had in mind was not the snack of a middle aged woman she was staring down. "Thank you so much for having me in your home."

Hilbert let out some nervous groans as he fidgeted in his seat, Shauntal pumping along his cock with a a sturdy and steady pace, one she held with the utmost control and confidence. She was controlled and composed, steadily stroking with no patience for anything else, just pumping. Adoring. Working with love and control along the cock with a single-mined intent and something ready to take this as far as she could. The frustrated stillness of mother and son both sitting under her touch and her pressure made for something infuriating, the growing desires and weirdness taking her more and more, providing a rush of something so infuriating and so bizarre that she didn't really know how to respond to any of it.

Stroking Hilbert's cock was normal and straightforward enough, a task that felt almost mindless to Shauntal. What really held onto her interest now was the thrill of making Touko squirm under her foot, as it pressed inf firmer, toying with her and pressing in firm, rubbing and greedily seeking more from the poor wreck of a MILF struggling to keep steady and hold on under all this pressure. Shauntal knew exactly how to push for what she wanted, the pursuit of lust and wickedness settling in comfortably for her as she continued to press her advantage. Her pantyhose-clad foot zeroed in hard, and Touko's jeans weren't thick enough to help her out of feeling the intense overly familiar sensations that began to wear her down.

Touko couldn't meet Shauntal's eyes. She felt embarrassed by the swell of pressure and the weirdness that ached through her, and she wanted so badly to accept the desires and let herself go. It had been so agonizingly and weirdly long since she had last let herself open up to anything else, but the idea of leaning into this and embracing what she felt take her by storm. The first person to touch her in so long, and it was utter joy, a pleasure that crept across her, shuddering and twisting heat, a pressure and a frustration that didn't feel sensible or understandable. She wanted to understand, but the guilty throb of pressure continued to escalate, building between her legs. So angry, so hot, so infuriating. She wished she knew how to deal with it, but instead she fell only lower.

"Excuse me," Touko finally spat out. Shaking her head and pulling back, Touko tore herself from this awful situation. She wasn't strong here, but she felt capable enough, stumbling away, up out of her chair, rushing to the bathroom. Shauntal's foot lingered and brushed along her thigh as she made her daring escape, catching a glimpse of her son's cock out of his pants and getting stroked. It was all she needed to see and she slammed the door behind her, locking herself in.

Hunching over the sink and grabbing the counter with something desperate and confused, there was so little sense or reason or control in this situation, and Touko could feel the utter panic was steadily over her, a deepening swell of utter terror. "What is she?" Touko asked, so dizzy and uncertain, frustrated by the idea this was happening and that she wasn't able to do a damn thing about it. Falling lower, weirder, deeper into the idea of this aimless pressure, everything just kept sinking, falling in deeper, a strange mess of growing lusts. She wanted so badly to understand, to push away these feelings and frustrations that pulled at her. She felt so dizzy and furious, wishing she understood the weird bubbling tensions that dragged her head down deeper.

What did she do in a situation like this? Her son's girlfriend was a depraved pervert making a move on her, and Hilbert himself seemed pretty dismayed and confused by the whole thing, struggling under the feelings that burned up through him and left such a strange pall of deep, twisted reminders to take her down. She wished she understood, wished she knew how to properly argue against these sensations and all that they brought with them.

Taking deep breaths and trying her best to control herself, all that Touko could do was attempt to steady herself, trying to avoid the reality of these weird feelings and the creeping sense of pressure that came with them. She felt tense all over, frustrated by the way her body struggled under the heat of this treatment. She wanted to understand, but she found it difficult to make sense of it, found it near impossible to structure her thoughts. There was too much dizzy pressure creeping over her, a feeling of intoxicating lust that had her struggling to think clearly.

Touko's panties were soaked. That was what stood clear above everything else. Her dripping, needy twat begged for attention,which made her absolutely furious, feeling the sensations creep through her, tearing at her thoughts and leaving her struggling to think clearly. There was a guilty sort of enjoyment to what she had done, one that she was now horribly unsure how to feel about, and the idea of doing something to fight against this now was so hopeless and detached, a frustration she wasn't sure where to go with. Out in the kitchen, her son was still probably getting his cock stroked. Maybe even sucked now. It was scandalous and bizarre, and all she could do was hang back and hope for some moment of control and reason to understand what she was doing.

"I have to stop this," Touko told herself, staring into the mirror and taking slow, steady breaths, fighting against the creeping suspicion that something was wrong here. She wanted to say she was strong enough to make this all ease up, but as she reached for the door, a pang of want told her otherwise. Touko hadn't been touched in forever. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to have sex or know another's warm affection. It was awful. Shameful Touko hoped she was strong enough to contend with what she was about to face down, strong enough to make this all stop.

Walking out into the kitchen, Touko felt like a strong and confident woman about to fight down everything insane going on in her home. That was the hope, at least; instead; Touko stumbled in on the sight of her son dressed as a girl.

Hilbert's newly grown-out hair was up in a high ponytail sticking out of a baseball cap, a pair of ripped jean shorts came up dangerously high over his thighs, his usual black tee under a blue jacket was now a black vest over a white tank top. he squirmed and wriggled under the frustration of a hand stuffed down his shorts as Shauntal pulled him in tight. He even wore make-up now, and Touko had no idea how it had all been put on so fast.

"Welcome back, Touko," Shauntal purred, reaching around front and slowly undoing her son's shorts in front of her, making his cock bulge indecently out through a pair of pink silk panties he'd been wearing all day. "I'm afraid Hilbert is gone now; in his place is my needy little femslut Hilda. Say hi, Hilda."

"Mom, I'm sorry," Hilbert said. His voice came out higher now, something he hadn't meant at all, but it was just there, and he seemed to realize what eh had done, hanging his head low and whining as the hand kept violating him.

Touko had no idea what to feel. A rush of emotions all pushed in against her at once. n truth, this was big, an important push into what she needed. "Take your hands off of my son, you bitch!" she yelled, stepping forward with fire and with heat, strong enough now to tap into some fury and strength.

"'Son'. Your 'son' is my girly little femmeboi bitch slut, and she likes everything I do to her. Isn't that right, Hilda?"

"Yes, mistress," Hilbert said. That same voice again. Softer. Higher. An affectation of something feminine that made Touko's stomach churn. Hilbert looked so ashamed to be showing this to his mother. Shauntal had promised they weren't going to be having sex in front of his mom, and he felt like an idiot for ever trusting her on that, standing now dressed as a tomboyish girl and squirming under the pressure of fingers caressing his ass, squeezing and groping with such disrespectful and callous glee.

"Tell her," Shauntal growled. Her free hand smacked down on his ass through his jean shorts, making Hilbert wine,

"Mom, I'm a slutty crossdressing cockslut, and Shauntal isn't just my girlfriend, she's my domme, who taught me that I love dicks ramming my tight boypussy and feeling my cock rub up against my panties." The words burned at Hilbert's throat, an embarrassing confession of everything wrong and wicked he hadn't meant to share, hadn't wanted his mom to have to see.

"Good girl," Shauntal said, and forced the shorts down Hilbert's legs, exposing the panties straining under the bulge of his erection, and Shauntal was eager to pull it down in the back and take her place in her seat. "Your boy's turned into my girl, and what a slut she's become." Her hand reached under her skirt, and Shauntal revealed a massive, twitching cock waiting under her clothes, her pantyhose all torn around it to let it hang out, oozing with pre-cum. "I broke her in, made her my favorite new bitch, and she's become nice and obedient now. Hilda, sit on my cock, I'm going to take your pussy right in front of your mother."

Hilbert nodded and whined as the hands pulled him down into Shauntal's lap, impaled down on the massive girlcock begging for his ass hole, making him holler and heave as he felt the pressure take him. "Mom, don't look!" he yelled, desperately trying to save face now 

The confused, distressed, heartbroken Touko tried to look away. It seemed so wrong and bizarre to her now, but the commanding, sharp sting of, "Watch," pulled her eyes back, Shauntal commanding her to face the madness, and despite her body desiring to not, she did,eyes drifting back toward the chaos and the shame of watching her son getting fucked. Touko trembled where she stood, wishing he understood and had the strength to fight off whatever the hell this was, but she was stuck watching, unable to pull back from the confrontation, wicked heat of being made to behold her son getting treated like a bitch by a woman who clearly held some kind of perverse dominion over her son.

But the word made her stare. Made her eyes hold firm on the sight of Hilbert getting bounced up and down Shauntal's cock. The half-worn panties began to slip off as he moved, bouncing atop the indecently sized cock Touko had gotten only a peek at, but that peek alone was enough fro her to know fer now as she struggled to hold herself together, losing the fight for composure and control as the panties fell off Hilbert's bulge and her son's rock hard cock heaved in open and shameless delight, bouncing about, throbbing, dripping pre-cum onto the kitchen floor.

"Enjoying the view?" Shauntal asked, pushing the pressure harder. From the moment she laid her eyes on the perky mid-thirties single mom now left alone in her house, she knew that Touko was going to have to be hers, and she pushed on to claim her. "Touch yourself through your clothes. Watch me bounce your broken, fuckdoll of a kid on my cock. Get off to seeing cute little Hilda all grown up and hooked on a big, hard lady dick, just the nastiest slut I've ever seen. When I tell Hilda to be a girl, she does. If I say bend over and spread she does, whether it's for me or for some male friends of mine who want to wreck some plump bubble butt. And what a perky, girly ass you gave her. Does she get that from you?"

The humiliating edge to these words did no favours to Touko, who found herself sinking ever lower as she gave herself to this desire and chaos, falling victim to pleasures and frustration that left no time for reason or control, senseless and tearing her down, making her burn with regret and heat, a bitter shame coming on like fire, tearing through her without reprieve. Her hands began to reach across her breasts, between her legs; she already had a fire there ,but now it was raging. Throbbing. Her whole body craved the chance to let go and Touko didn't have the strength to resist a moment longer, as she began t fondle herself in greedy motions of utter surrender and a twisted detachment from reason.

"Yes, feed those flames," Shauntal moaned, grabbing Hilbert by the ponytail, tugging his head back, making him let out confused noises as his cock throbbed from the treatment of his hair as a handlebar. He bucked into the air, moans that twisted in such affected feminine glee leaving Touko startled, dismayed, the raw indecency of Hilbert's every sound leaving her full of conflicted feelings that felt less and less sensible by the second. Touko wished she knew what to say, wished she had the strength to step in and find some way to put a stop to everything that only got messier and louder and hotter as it went on, but it was hopeless now. There was only one direction to go into, and Touko feared it.

Rubbing harder at her body, all these wicked remarks and ferocious swells of dirty talk did to Touko things she didn't feel ready to face. She was overwhelmed, helpless and foggy and falling steady into a haze of desire and frustration, a mess of feelings and dizzying sensations, all tearing at her from deep within, leaving her wanting something she felt incapable of having now, growing more hopeless and panicked as each step of the way she became more aware of how much she was yielding. Shauntal held all the power, all the cards, and Touko was suddenly rubbing feverishly at herself, groping, rubbing, getting off through her jeans.

Touko came. By her own hand, she came to the sight of her son riding another woman's cock, Touko's head spinning as she was pushed into a state of confused and helpless delirium from which she felt there was no escape. Nothing about this seemed right, and still she fell deeper, legs trembling ,before finally she fell to her knees, head low as she whined and shook and succumbed to the quivering shame of letting go. Letting go deeper, harder, hotter, embracing dizzy messes of pure satisfaction and delirium that left no time to clearly process reason. It felt so good, and as he looked forward, she watched them cum too, and felt even deeper, greater warmth wash over her.

Hilbert's cock erupted and he let out needy, wild moans and gasps of reckless pleasure as he succumbed like he did, as he gave up to pure satisfaction and the enduring idea of letting himself go. he burned bright as he lost himself, cumming all over the floor and whining as Shauntal grunted, pulling him down and holding him to the hilt atop her cock, flooding his ass with cum. "Take it, you sissy whore!" she yelled, the usually composed and demure author becoming a cruel, vulgar bitch s she dominated her plaything. "Mm, and your mom's breaking down too. Came so hard your legs gave out? Being a slut must run in the family."

Rising up from her chair, Shauntal stood with Hilbert still impaled atop her cock, walking slowly toward Touko, pulling Hilbert off his dick but dragging him by the hair along with her toward his kneeling mother, before dropping him beside her. she stood over Touko, her massive, throbbing cock casting a heavy shadow over her face as she admired the view from above. "I could do whatever I want to you now. You'll fall in line for your mistress, won't you?" she slapped Touko across the face with the cock that had just ruined her son.

Meek and frustrated, Touko whimpered, only for Shauntal to grab her by the hair and pull her down, forcing the cock right into the mother's throat. Touko choked, eyes widening as she was treated to the sudden cramming of dick down her gullet, the thick penetration imposing its harshest intentions upon the poor woman, who struggled and writhed under this undue attention, the heaving frustration of being violated. Hilbert's hair was pulled at and he was dragged into this too, kissing Shauntal's pelvis and down to her balls as she hilted her way down his mom's throat.

"You're going to," she growled. "Just like your slutty daughter here. Mother and daughter fucksluts. You'll both learn your place, and serve my cock whenever and however I ask." Wild thrusts down Shauntal's throat imposed upon her this most wicked of rules, pushing on quicker, rougher, forcing Shauntal to struggle and sputter around the big dick so relentlessly punishing her throat, trying to do to her things that would ruin and unravel everything she had within her. The punishment was firm, wild, and made Touko struggle under the heat and panic of being facefucked. She'd been so far removed from a sex life that at the idea of giving in like this was absolute madness, a panicked swell of feelings and sensations pulling her deeper into the uncertain throb of knowing she didn't stand a chance in the midst of this hell.

Shauntal pulled back, cockslapping Touko a few times, and then pulled Hilbert in to join his mother in licking all over her twitching, hefty girlcock. "Good girls," she said, voice tense and heavy with the betterness of her control, a dominance and a hunger that grew messier and more infuriating. Touko fell ever lower, not sure how to control the smoldering heats tearing through her now ,driven by sensations so vulgar and so aimless, demanding everything of her, and all she could do was keep giving in to it. "Luck that cock all over, be the dirty cocksluts I know you are. Hilda, you're going to have to help your mom learn to be as good a whore as you are, okay? And Touko... Sorry, but Hilda's a cuter girl than you are."

Touko found herself too busy kissing and slobbering all over the side of Shauntal's cock to care about the insulting words and the dizzy mess of weight bearing down upon her. So much of this felt so wrong, felt like something she should have been able to push out past and avoid, but instead she fell only deeper, confused and distressed each time her son's mouth strayed a little too close to hers, teasing something harsh and embarrassing, something that Touko didn't want to face. She felt helpless here, confused and frustrated by the heavy throb and demanding swell of lust slowly taking her.

Hilbert sucked Shauntal's cock into his mouth, and he was a hopeless sort of mess getting what he craved, rocking his head back and forth in reckless and lustful motions seeking the most frenzied pleasure and lust he could get. Reckless ad ravenous motions, a show of utter delirium and obsession as he worked faster along the cock, choking it down, forcing himself to throat the hefty girldick and serve his mistress. Hilbert was devoted, ashamed to show his mother now this side of him as he knelt there in the vest and tank top, hair done up and tied out of his hat, sucking dick and being a 'girl' for Shauntal with such readiness. Touko had no idea what to make of this or how to respond to what he was doing, just trying her best to keep up as the cock was passed back to her.

"There you go. You look like you belong there together, both working to slobber all over my big." She cockslapped Touko. "Fat." Down to Hilbert this time." Throbbing." Back and forth, each word grunted and slapping her wet cock down against their cheeks. "Dominant. Bitch. Breaking. Cock." She pulled them against the head of her dick together, pressing their mouths along the side of her shaft and making them kiss with her dick in the middle as she proceeded to ram back and forth greedy shows of utter dominance, making them share her cock and a n open mouth kiss, falling ever lower and deeper into her controlling haze.

Touko burned with the most misaimed and confused lust as she stared Hilbert in the eye, saw a frustratingly serene an adoring look in his eye. He was afraid of this, but he was too broken and hopeless to be able to stop it or control himself, which in turn demoralized Touko and pulled her deeper into Shauntal's clutches as her son and all of his dismay and worry became something unbelievable. There was no good reason for any of this to happen, and it represented a collapse of Touko's entire moral fiber to give in to. Every thrust of the cock past her lips, through her kiss with her son, represented utter surrender.

But she gave in hard. Moaning, heaving, coming apart at the seams under the trill of being pushed over the edge. As Shauntal came, she pulled them back, made them go cheek to cheek as her cock erupted all over their faces. Touko and Hilbert took their facial together, moaning in guilty heat and falling deeper into the twisting thrill and wrongness of letting themselves completely go. There was no moment of restraint or reason for either of them now, as they let the pleasure push them on further, deeper, abandoning all sense for the sake of complete acceptance. Touko didn't like it ,but as she shared Shauntal's cum with her son, a bizarre sort of warmth came over her, a relief and desire that she felt she had to accept no matter how bizarre and wrong it was, no matter how much she should have been better than this.

"Mom," Hilbert groaned, bringing his lips against his mother's and falling into the twisting, bizarre rush of heat that was making out with his own mother, swapping cum with her. From the tone he took, Touko expected an apology, expected him to be sorry for dragging her into this. But all he could groan was, "We're going to have so much fun together. Aren't you glad you have a daughter to slut around with?"

Shauntal snickered, grabbing Touko and lifting her up. She turned the woman around and motioned toward her perky ass. "Mm, I see where Hilda gets it from," she said, bringing her hand down in a smack across her jean-clad ass. "But you have been wearing these pants far too long, let's get you out of them." Her hands helped Touko out of her pants ,and she had no idea why she was wiggling and moving as she did, why she cooperated with Shauntal. But she did, watching the whole time at the way Hilbert looked at her, he had a smile on, like the idea of sharing this pleasure with his mother and getting close to her again was what he wanted. That was another push for Touko, another shove away from decency and reason.

Having her sopping wet panties tugged off her finally made Touko realize how wet she was, and it was already far too late to find reason or escape. "I want it," Touko confessed, biting her lip before Shauntal's hands even properly caressed her bare skin. She couldn't fight it. Shauntal laughed at her, and she burned. "Please, just do it. Whatever you've done to my son, fuck me that hard. Just obliterate me until I'm as happy as he is." Begging to be broken and ravaged was not a proud position for Touko,but what else could he do? Shauntal's control was absolute, and she had no chance of doing anything but letting it take her, frustrating as it all was. No hope for escape now, no chance to steady herself or find sense. Everything was getting messier, stranger, a hunger that felt so intoxicating and confrontational that Touko's only hope was to give in to it.

For her trouble, Touko was bent forward, Shauntal laughing. "You want what I did to turn Hilda into my girly bitch?" she asked. "Fine. Here you go." With one hard slam, she buried her hefty cock into Touko's ass, making the woman shriek in surprise as it filled her virgin ass.

"Wait, no, not there!" Touko shrieked, but the mad thrusts and the tug against her hips had other ideas. Shauntal didn't let up, and the obvious feeling of Touko's anal virginity only made her thrust harder, making the helpless mother whimper as she was used rougher, deeper, treated to the most senseless of sensations and no reasonable end in sight for them; she knew now her fate, and the hopeless swell of madness quickly took her.

"Come shut her up with your dick," Shauntal told Hilbert. "From now on, the new order is this: Hilda is my slut, but you, Touko, are my gutter slut. Lowest on the totem pole; not only will you take my cock, you'll take your girly kid's cock whenever I say." Another slap across her ass. "And what a fuckable behind this is! I can't believe you're still an anal virgin, your daughter gets her squishy, femmy bubble butt from you."

Hilbert didn't hesitate. Even as Touko looked up in dismay at her son, Hilbert shoved his cock into her mouth, pushing his way down. Not as deep as Shauntal had of course, but enough to hit the back of her throat, enough for Touko to be choking on her son's cock and falling into the depraved, moral decay that she felt she could have avoided, could have fought against, It was too much, and the mad swell of wild, excessive fervor did to her things that she felt she wasn't strong enough to fight. Not even close.

The indecent, raw double teaming was something Touko felt was just constant, a hopeless mess that she wouldn't have any chance of pulling back from as the cocks greedily used her, as her son fucked her throat and Shauntal reamed her ass. To go from years without romance to getting fucked by two dicks at once was a dizzying mess that helped pull her ever lower into this shame, a heat and an embarrassment unlike anything else. There was nowhere to go and no way to go but down, and Touko learned the hard way how much she had been missing out on until now, falling into the thrall of her lusts and giving up to them and their fiery urges.

"Your daughter's cock is nice, isn't it? it's such a nice dick on such a girly, femmy little slut. Not as big as mine, of curse, you can feel that for yourself, can't you?" The vulgar joy flashing across Shauntal's eyes grew brighter as she kept up this abusive spree, a mounting rush of aggression and heat that had started out as too much for Touko and from there taught her that her limits could be challenged and pushed even further still. The embarrassment of being mistreated and used so wickedly pulled her into a foggy delirium she felt she wouldn't escape from, but Touko started to feel that was a good thing.

The lesser of two evils.

"Another obedient whore, just like your sissy daughter," Shauntal continued, bringing her hand down in hard smacks across Touko's as, faster by the second, showing no restraint or shame in the way she treated her now. There was no reason to hold back her bitter indulgence, no reason in Shauntal's mind that she wasn't in total ownership of Touko and could do to her as she pleased, flaunting that advantage and that dominance now with every action she took.

"Your throat feels really good mom!" Hilbert groaned, holding on tight to his mom's hair as he plundered her throat. For him it all came so naturally, and Touko wondered with her last brief glimmers of reason just how bad a number Shauntal had done on him to get him to this point, how much effort and breaking had been involved in setting him up to break like this, to where he was ready to crossdress and submit and throatfuck his own mother on command. There was so much ferocious lust and dizzy pressure to what was happening here, and Hilbert's glee helped push Touko finally into acceptance and depravity.

Crumbling under this pressure and left with no choice but complete fucking surrender, Touko came. She came hard, her neglected pussy gushing all over her thighs as every slap and gag and thrust pushed her into acceptance. Her eyes rolled back, and Touko willingly accepted the chance to be broken, happier to join her daughter in surrender and lust than to spend another moment fretting over how long it was. As she took a load in each end and both Shauntal and Hilda unloaded inside of her, that pleasure only got fiercer, a relaxing and warm reminder of all the sensations they both craved s thoroughly, something powerful and curious and so chaotically right.

As the cocks pulled out of her, Touko whined, "I love you, mistress. And you, Hilda... My daughter. I'm so proud of how my little girl has grown up. Champion of Unova, but even more importantly, able to fuck her mommy senseless!'

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
